


Niko and Temmie (Artwork)

by Bouncerr



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Games, Gen, Oneshot, niko oneshot, temmie undertale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncerr/pseuds/Bouncerr
Summary: More OneShot!This time, it features Niko and Temmie!Two little smols that look like cats (but are probably not). Niko, you look like you're a cat but you're not. I know.Anyways, here ya go.Sorry for not being on as much!Check out OneShot here (It's a really good game)!My Tumblr!My Tumblr Art Blog!Programs Used: PaintToolSaiDo not steal, redistribute, or claim this as yours. Thanks!Art (c) meNiko (c) OneShot/Degica GamesTemmie (c) Temmie Chang/Undertale





	

**Author's Note:**

> More OneShot!
> 
> This time, it features Niko and Temmie!
> 
> Two little smols that look like cats (but are probably not). Niko, you look like you're a cat but you're not. I know.
> 
> Anyways, here ya go. [](http://volttecher.deviantart.com/art/Grand-Hopes-And-Memes-661008977) Sorry for not being on as much!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [Check out OneShot here (It's a really good game)!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://store.steampowered.com/app/420530/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [My Tumblr!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://prophetlikeitsoneshot.tumblr.com/)  
>    
>   
>  [My Tumblr Art Blog!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://bouncerdoesart.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Programs Used: PaintToolSai  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   **Do not steal, redistribute, or claim this as yours. Thanks!**
> 
> Art (c) me  
> Niko (c) OneShot/Degica Games  
> Temmie (c) Temmie Chang/Undertale


End file.
